Just Him an' Me
by EtherealShadow
Summary: All those years it was just him an' me, off on our wacko adventures, just him an' me... until it wasn't. Daxter's p.o.v.


**A/N:** So yes, I ought to be working on AE, but I've not been in too hot a mood lately, so I decided that some nice little angst was in order. It's from Daxxie's pov, something I've never done too much with before. I'm hoping it came out okay! No Jak III spoilers, relax! As of when I typed this, I'm only 57 through the game. But I can't wait until I finish it! evil laugh

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own this. On a completely unrelated topic, Walmert is running a Jak III commercial…

* * *

So here's the deal.

There's this girl, see, and we go waaaay back. Like, known-each-other-since-we-were-born back. Yeah, 'cos we grew up in this little village together, and for a while, we were the only kids in the whole place. It was filled with either old geezers or dudes a few Precursors short of a race, if ya know what I mean. There was this guy, always goin' on about his _art_, like anyone actually cared! The things Jak an' I did for him, chasin' his muse all over the damn place…

ANYWAY, the point is, we grew up in said dinky village with nothin' but each other to do. Well, we _could_ have stared at the yakows all day, just waitin' for one of 'em to spontaneously combust (they don't on their own, you know. You need to help 'em along with some… er… _conveniently_ placed grass soaked in Eco, but after that- WOAH! And right in the middle of town, too! It was just like BOOM! and before ya knew it there was dinner splattered all over the place. Jak couldn't get the smell off him for days! Heh. Ol' Log Head wasn't too happy with me for that, tried to _ground _me for bein' a bad influence, yeah right!), but that ain't all too fun after a couple'a years. But it was just me an' her.

Then there was this boy, and he came all of a sudden, Ancient Tree Stump in tow. Well, bein' as he was about our age, me an' Keira made friends with him fast. He wouldn't talk to me, but he wouldn't say anything to her either, and I made sure she never forgot it. Him and me, we spent all the time together, runnin' around playin' games or cleanin' Nest Head's house. The older we got, the more she got interested in her wacko inventions, and it was just him an' me.

Him an' me.

Yup, jeeeeeeeest him an' me, the Demolition Duo, the Righters of… well, we didn't actually right much of anything really, just screwed more up…

And then, on that fateful day, when we just HAD to go to Misty Island and we just HAD to have a look around and the Lurkers just HAD to attack us and he just HAD to have let me fall into the Eco, I became little old me. Not quite as godly as before, but still the hottest thing in town. Oooooh yeah baby, even the geezers wanted a piece of this! Orange Lightning was in town!

So then there was trouble, see, 'cos a couple'a people who'd taken one too many hits on the ole Eco bong went all psycho, tryin' to kill me an' Jak for saving Ol' Log Head and the other geezers! Well, I wasn't gonna stand for that, and I bravely set off to hunt them down and make them stop. I attacked with such fury that before ya knew it, Lurkers were either collapsed dead at my feet or runnin' for the hills! I kindly left a few for Jak, too…

We made a nice little pair there, haulin' ass all over the place, from volcanoes to forests to snowy places that made my tail FREEZE! In the end, I defeated Gol and Maia with the fiery fury of my furry fists!

And THEN.

There was some MORE **DAMN** Precursor CRAP, and we just HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD to go and make it work, and BAM! Orange Lightning and his sidekick were flying through the air like a couple'a demented birds! Well, not flying really, more like FALLING AND SMASHING INTO THE PAVEMENT. That was no fun, let me tell you!

So the next thing we know, we're surrounded by hulking people in red, guns pointin' straight at us, one of 'em yellin', "surrender and die!" I managed to hold off the ones near me with my **feared** Ottsel-fu, but Jak musta smacked his head on the ground or somethin', or maybe it was just that they were so scared of me that they targeted him. Point being, I had my hands full with the ones around me and couldn't get _him_ outta his own mess. Well, they took him away and then ran away from me before I could do anything! The nerve!

But…

…they took him away from me.

Away from _me_.

And… well… I didn't really know what to do. We'd been together for years, you know? Just him an' me. Sure, Keira was there sometimes too, but it was never him and her, it was him an' me, and always just us on our adventures.

Just us.

Only suddenly, it wasn't _us_, it was _me_.

Years passed and I couldn't find him. Nothin' in the city was concerned with him, nothin' was concerned with me. Everyone just followed whatever the Baron said without complaint. When I finally _did_ find him…

I've never forgotten the guilt.

'Cos they _did_ somethin' to him, somethin' that made him go kinda crazy. Your body does funny things when it's suddenly doused in Dark Eco, ya know. I grew fur and lost the ability to wear pants; Jak… changed.

Oh, the look on her face when she saw him again.

It had been fine for a while, see. Jak an' I went on with our business, striking terror into the heart of the city, bustin' up Krimzon Guards left and right. If anything, we got closer after I found him again 'cos **I** was the one with him as he learned to control the thing inside of him, an' I was the only one who didn't act all afraid. He could speak, but we still sat in silence a lot, 'cos we knew each other enough to do it without feelin' all funky or nothin'.

I wanted to smack her.

She was so… ARGH! "_Jak__, you look… different."_

Yeah, lady, THAT'S RIGHT! He was being TORTURED while **I** looked for him while **YOU** sat in your garage and WORKED ON MACHINES! And you THINK you UNDERSTAND?

You could _never_ understand, toots.

'Course, I never _said_ any of that. I just let Jak see for himself how fake she was. She would flirt, be all coy and girlish, and he would just _look_ at her, and I knew that he was trying to pretend that the past years hadn't happened but he _couldn't_.

It was just him an' me.

We defeated the Baron.

Him and me.

We kicked Kor's ass from here to next Wednesday.

Him and me.

I opened the Naughty Ottsel and we partied like it was goin' out of style.

And then it was him an' her.

One ottsel short.

So here I am. Apparently the metalheads were pissed at us for killin' Kor, 'cos they sure did attack the city. Me an' Jak got caught in a big explosion. One moment we were just flyin' along, ready to go kick some more ass, and BOOM! We were smashin' into a building, which she just _happened_ to be in. Whelp, the three of us were layin' on the ground all messed up like, an' I knew something was wrong, I mean _wrong_, an' Keira was hurt too but only a little, an' Jak was right between us, dead center, we were each the same distance away form him an' I knew he would see that somethin' was wrong and come to me, he would!

Everything was kinda going dark, ya know, an' I expected him to just pick me up an' stroke my fur an' tell me everything would be all right, like he always did. She was groaning, hand to her head, actin' like it was the end of the world or somethin', not even really _hurt_, while I was lyin' on the pavement, an' I knew I was dying, I mean I really _knew_ it man! It was over, done, no more hot ottsel lovin', an' I just wanted him _so MUCH_, 'cos it was always me an' him, me an' him, me an' him an' him an' me an'-

He went to her.


End file.
